


Under the Moon

by Lu_nate



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_nate/pseuds/Lu_nate
Summary: Moon asks Hau to meet her at Akala Island.





	Under the Moon

“Hau,” Moon greeted. The moonlight shined behind her brilliantly. She knew she was referring to the correct boy as soon as those bouncy footsteps stopped behind her. She looked to the ocean and patted the sand next to her, waiting for Hau to take a seat.

Hau did so, albeit hesitant. He was concerned over the serious tone that Moon used to say his name.

“Thank you for coming all the way out here to Akala Island, I’m sure you’ve been busy with Ilima.”

“Oh no, not at all! Sure, it may be tough training with him, but you probably have people left and right waiting for a chance to battle the first Alola Champion… Must be a total endurance test!”

Moon hugged her knees closer to her chest, resting her head on top and closing her eyes. The two of them listened to the waves grazing the blurred boundary of the island. The occasional crunching of sand that followed shifts in sitting positions were welcome.

“So, why did you call me out here?”

Moon opened her eyes, turning her head towards Hau, but shying away moments later, “I’ve been thinking about the day Lillie decided to go to Kanto.”

“Oh?” Hau slightly squeezed his shoulders together. Back then, his vision was blurred when he cried and his back was turned against Moon, so he couldn’t recall what she was doing. It was kind of embarrassing, but it was also kind of sad. 

“What kind of things did you want to say to Lillie?”

“Huh?”

“I’ve never really thought of myself a rival to you, but no matter how you look at it, I am! I’ve seen how frustrated you were when I beat you in our battles, but you always bore that smile and reassured me that it’s fine and you’ll just beat me later,” Moon looked to her shoes and squeezed her knees against her torso. She reverted to her soft-spoken tone upon noticing how loud and expressive she got. “I’ve seen the sincere pep talks you give to your team and… It just makes sense for someone like you to be drawn to someone like Lillie.”

Hau stared at Moon, he hasn’t heard her raise her voice before in their time in Alola, “I’m not sure what you’re getting at, but if I made you angry somehow I don’t know how Lillie is connected…”

Hau waited for Moon to respond, anxious. She wasn’t looking at him. 

Moon lifted her gaze to the sky, “I might go back to Kanto too.”

Hau stood abruptly, “What?”

“So I can drag Lillie back so you can confess your feelings, before she meets someone else on her journey,” Moon brushed the sand from her leg as she got up. She started walking away without a word, without a glance back.

Hau’s hand stopped her in her tracks. He chuckled “You’ve been hanging around Gladion or something? You aren’t usually this edgy.”

Moon blushed, “Excuse me?”

Hau took his hand off Moon’s shoulder and put it on his hip, “I’m sorry it took me a while to figure it out, but I think I finally know what you’re getting at, I need to solve this conflict.”

Moon felt her fists clench and the sobs threatening to come out. She squeezed her eyes closed to not let any more tears form, “Good.”

Moon’s face was held tenderly by Hau before she could continue walking. She opened her eyes to find that Hau is kissing her cheek. Moon stepped back, “What?”

“I like you a lot, Moon,” Hau threw his arms behind his head. “You’re brave, caring, and… Really pretty.”

Moon clasped her hands and fiddled with her thumbs, unsure what to do with them, “I thought you liked Lillie?”

“I do like Lillie,” Hau paused, thinking hard. “ As a friend. What I- The things that I wanted to say… “

Moon stood patiently, determined to hear him out before leaving.

“I just wanted a chance to thank Lillie in depth for all the help she’s given me, but it was such a sudden departure,” Hau was flushed now. “I like Lillie as a friend, but you’re so much more to me, Moon.” 

Moon let her tears fall.

“Moon? If this ruins our friendship or anything I’m so sorry-”

Moon tackled Hau into the sand, holding him close and laughing into his chest, “I feel the same way.”

\--

Hau took an ice cream malasada from the plate that Moon and him shared. He took a moment to marvel at the sight. He licked his lips, antsy, “I can’t believe they didn’t do this sooner!”

Moon smiles, swiping some of the malasada ice cream to put on Hau’s nose. “I know right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my files for a while. I decided to finally clean it up and post it, since I thought that I would feel like I'd finally feel "finished" with the game (despite the recent news with Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon). Also I originally wrote this in denial, because I shipped Hau/Moon together. I don't dislike Lillie as a character nor the ships involving her with Hau or the Protagonist or both, but felt like I had to write this lol.


End file.
